


What Happens at the Waterfall...

by Druekee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Camping, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Multi, Polyamory, this is ot7 af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Doesn't always stay there.The boys' peaceful camping trip takes an unexpected turn when Hyunwoo finds Jooheon bathing at the waterfall... completely naked, and utterly stunning. The rest of the trip is a serious of awkward events after the other members get involved in their confusing situation, but there's always a rainbow at the base of a waterfall, right?Expect a lot of intertwined crushes, conflicted emotions, and adorable scenes of seven cute boys on a "wholesome" camping trip.(Multichaptered, in progress.)





	What Happens at the Waterfall...

Grabbing handfuls of water with his hands, Jooheon leaned his neck to the side and poured the clear, sparkling water over his bare shoulder and down his back, sighing contentedly at the cool, refreshing feeling, his eyes closing serenely. Years had passed since his last long vacation, and even longer since his last camping trip, so to be here, in the middle of the forest surrounded by lush trees and wildlife, while bathing in a natural waterfall, was long overdue. And on top of that, he was here camping with his six bandmates; it was the icing on top of the cake. They weren’t filming any show, preparing for comeback, or training at all- for almost a whole week while they all lived in nature together- no managers, no cameramen, nobody. Jooheon smiled softly to himself, feeling grateful to the international fans, since it was because of them that they were able to have this trip during a gap of their world tour. 

Crouching down a little further into the waterhole that was only a short walk from their tents, Jooheon leaned back, letting the slightly cool water cascade over his body as he floated. Opening his eyes, he gazed at the deep blue sky, wading a bit in the calm waters- just enjoying the moment for what it was. After a few moments, he feels himself gravitate towards the waterfall near the farthest side of the area, and he stood up, wading towards it. Stepping into the rushing, rapidly pouring water, Jooheon felt an overwhelming force overcome him. It was something bigger than him, something stronger than anything he’d felt before. Water was pouring over every inch of his body, drenching his face and hair in an instant. He gasped, finding the force to be both overwhelming and thrilling, and a shiver passed through him. It was incredible. 

Back at the camp, Hyunwoo lounged back in his chair, eyes staring straight at the grill, or more specifically, the meat that was almost done cooking on it. Kihyun grabbed the tongs and picked up a piece, setting it onto the plate when he was satisfied with how cooked it was. Hyunwoo stands up, hovering closer to the grill as he realized that it was almost ready. Chuckling at the endearing, and typical, behavior, Kihyun shakes his head at his hyung, picking out more done pieces and setting them aside. 

“Hyung, do you want to fetch Jooheony? He’s still out at the water; we need to have everyone here before we eat,” Kihyun said, making Hyunwoo’s heart drop as he stared at the grilled meat with hungry eyes. Noting his slight pout, Kihyun grabbed the next piece of meat, blowing on it before bringing it up to Hyunwoo’s mouth, giving him a bribe to fetch their second-youngest. Eager, Hyunwoo grabbed the meat between his teeth, blowing out as he realized how hot it was. With a muffled noise of gratitude, Hyunwoo otherwise silently shuffles away from the grill, beginning his journey down the slight hill to the waterhole. 

Approaching the area, Hyunwoo glanced around, surprised to see nobody in the water or outside of it. He started aimless walking along the parameter of the water, glancing around until he spotted the waterfall, stopping in his tracks. Amongst the loud crashing of water on water, Hyunwoo saw the stunning form of Jooheon, his white hair contrasting beautifully with his slightly tanned skin. He couldn’t take his eyes off the way his thighs looked, slightly apart as they stretched on from his cute, chubby butt. He looked stunning and ethereal, like a forest nymph. Hyunwoo was completely enamored.   
Walking closer, Hyunwoo almost completely forgot about his mission and how hungry he was, and instead was entranced by the nude form of his dongsaeng. He didn’t want to startle the boy, and instead continued to quietly walk closer, his eyes focused on Jooheon’s butt almost unconsciously. 

Lost in his own world, Jooheon turned around, arching his neck and letting his scalp get drenched by the waterfall, his lips parted in bliss at the relaxing sensation. Eyes widening, Hyunwoo tripped on a rock, unable to look away from the stunning sight of Jooheon’s front, glistening with water and shining in the late-afternoon light. Eyes opening in surprise at the loud clamoring noise, Jooheon makes eye-contact with Hyunwoo, and he feels himself jolt in embarrassment, turning away quickly and feeling his cheeks flush. What was Hyunwoo doing here? And why was he just silently watching him bathe? Jooheon felt his heart race in his chest as he thought about his normally stoic leader gazing at him with wide, curious eyes- while he was completely naked. His face burning up, Jooheon splashed a handful of water onto his face, trying to collect himself before he looked over at Hyunwoo again. 

Behind him, Hyunwoo stood completely frozen, unable to move or say anything, too shocked by his own reaction to Jooheon to even process taking another step. He watched Jooheon stand in a similar predicament, and he swallowed thickly, his eyes unconsciously trailing down the younger’s still-exposed body. 

Taking a deep breath, Jooheon turned his body inch-by-inch, gazing over his shoulder at Hyunwoo, trying to gauge his expression. Upon seeing the adorably red cheeks and almost passionate eyes, Jooheon suddenly ducks down into the water, submerging himself up to his shoulders as he audibly gasped at the shocking expression.

“What are you doing?” Jooheon belatedly asked, embarrassment clear on his face. Hyunwoo shuffles awkwardly in place, suddenly remembering why he came down there to begin with- before he got distracted peeping.

“Kihyunnie finished cooking…” Hyunwoo replied, trailing off slightly, his voice low and deep as he attempted to look a little less guilty. Peeking over the edge of the water, Jooheon nodded, but he was still confused.

“Ok, but why didn’t you say anything?” Jooheon asked, genuinely curious but also a little defensive. Hyunwoo glanced down, finding himself staring at the rippling, but incredibly clear, water around Jooheon, watching his nude limbs wade softly. Deciding that he didn’t really have any reason to lie, Hyunwoo replied. 

“I got distracted,” he began, and Jooheon furrowed his eyebrows together, squinting his eyes in confusion. 

“With what?” Jooheon prompted, feeling his cheeks tinge pink as he thought about the possibility that Hyunwoo could say...

“Your body,” Hyunwoo replied, and Jooheon jolted, his eyes widening and cheeks flushing. Sinking further into the water, Jooheon thought harder about Hyunwoo’s comment, processing the fact that his body was so mesmerizing and distracting to his hyung that he tripped. He honestly didn’t know how to respond, and for some reason he was getting oddly… turned on by the whole situation. 

“…” he stumbled over his words and breathily laughed, weakly trying to make a joke out of the situation, but his eyes told a completely different story. He looked just as embarrassed and aroused as he felt, and Hyunwoo was completely aware of it, breathing deeply and gazing at Jooheon with slightly unfocused eyes. 

“Want to get dinner now?” Hyunwoo offered, blinking and staring at the naked boy with barely concealed emotion, carefully watching his reaction. Jooheon felt panic well up inside him at the sudden shift in moods, and something occurred to him. Moving his hands down his front, Jooheon’s breath hitched as he realized he was actually kind of… hard. Hyunwoo’s comment apparently had gotten to him a little more than he expected, and he was in a situation that he never thought he’d be in. Jooheon timidly bit his lip, beginning to stand up from the water, nodding in compliance to Hyunwoo’s comment while his cheeks were on fire. 

Demurely standing up from the glistening, clear blue water, Jooheon covered his crotch with both hands, taking a small, graceful step, white hair dripping onto his face, and cheeks an adorable shade of pink. He glanced up, eyes full of an unreadable, but shockingly intense, emotion as he gazed directly into Hyunwoo’s eyes. Hyunwoo felt his breath hitch at the stunning visual onslaught, completely unable to tear his eyes away from his younger friend’s beautiful, ethereal form. The more Jooheon exposed himself outside of the water, the more embarrassed he got, and Jooheon couldn’t help but wonder why Hyunwoo hadn’t looked away yet. He took a few more steps, his initial confidence wearing away as he looked down, his wet bangs dripping onto his face as he inched ever closer to the shore. Once he was only inches from land, Hyunwoo finally looked away, turning his back in an incredibly belated gesture of kindness. 

Glancing over at his pile of clothes, Jooheon walked over to them timidly, picking up his underwear and turning his back to Hyunwoo, his cheeks pink and heart thumping steadily. Why was Hyunwoo even here still? Jooheon knew how to walk back to their camp, and he was kinda… naked. And hard, but Hyunwoo didn’t know that, probably. He squeezed his eyes shut and sighed, knowing that he had to bend over to put on his underwear but also thinking about Hyunwoo who was only a few feet behind him, awkwardly standing there while Jooheon was literally naked and mildly aroused. Without turning around, Jooheon took a tiny breath and began speaking.

“You can go on ahead; tell hyung that I’m about to head back,” Jooheon offered, hoping Hyunwoo would get the message. He heard a bunch of rustling noises and a few steps, realizing with a jolt that Hyunwoo probably just turned around, and a new wave of embarrassment washed over him. His fingers twitched, gripping his underwear tightly as he briefly pondered covering his butt, but knowing that Hyunwoo had already gotten quite the eyeful already, he didn’t bother moving. He heard a distinct hum come from behind him, and a sudden gust of wind made Jooheon’s still-wet body shiver from the cold sensation. 

“I’ll wait on you,” Hyunwoo simply replied, his eyebrows scrunching together in worry as he watched the younger boy shiver. “I can’t leave you like this,” he continued, voice softer. He truly meant it, especially since he was pretty sure Jooheon was acting awkward because of him. Hyunwoo felt a little guilty for his strange behavior, but he also thought he saw Jooheon pop a boner, so at least he wasn’t the only one. 

Jooheon nodded, but on the inside, he groaned in frustration. His feelings were already so mixed up from this, why did Hyunwoo have to go and mix them up more? He decided to bite the bullet and bent over, trying to slip on his underwear as quickly as possible, the thin fabric getting caught under his butt in his haste to cover himself. Hyunwoo stared at the sight with hungry eyes, his mouth opening slightly as he stared at the round mounds of flesh. Jooheon quickly fixed the wardrobe malfunction, but he couldn’t help but feel like Hyunwoo was watching him, and he bit his lip, quickly shuffling to put on his shorts. 

After successfully putting his clothes on, Jooheon slipped on his shoes, finally turning around. Looking up into Hyunwoo’s eyes with a certain questioning demureness that made Hyunwoo’s heart pound just looking at him, Jooheon quickly glanced away, kicking a rock distractedly.

“Shall we?” Jooheon offered, beginning to step forward at the gentle nod he got from Hyunwoo. The walk back to the campsite was awkward and painfully silent, so approaching the group of familiar boys around a delicious smelling grill was a welcome sight for them both. 

“Jeez, what took you so long?” Kihyun asked, distractedly grilling more meat, the other four present too enamored with their dinner to really notice the very awkward boys who just entered. 

“Sorry,” Hyunwoo replied, drawing the attention of all the boys present, each staring at him with a sudden interest. Kihyun raised an eyebrow, glancing between Hyunwoo and Jooheon with a questioning gaze.

“…Uh, seriously, what happened?” Kihyun asked again, pursing his lips as he took in the mutually flushed faces and how wet Jooheon’s hair still was. He was starting to use his imagination to connect the dots, and that was probably the worst thing that could happen for them.

“Nothing,” Jooheon said, replying a little too quickly for the statement to be true. Kihyun widened his eyes in doubt, looking over at Minhyuk who was already giving him a similar look. 

“Okaaaaaay,” Changkyun suddenly pitched in, his eyes staring straight at Jooheon, giving the boy a mysteriously vague look, a slightly mischievous smile on his lips. Jooheon glanced at him briefly, his cheeks quickly reddening as he looked away, taking a deep breath. He was suddenly reminded of their little moment from yesterday, and he really didn’t want to add another awkward memory to the forefront of his mind right now. 

“Can we just get some food?” Jooheon said, getting a little frustrated with the situation. Kihyun nodded, but he continued to give the boys an apprehensive look, deciding that he would get answers out of them at some point tonight. 

Walking towards the table, the two boys sat down on opposite ends, loading their plates silently. The others all tiptoed around them, giving each other curious looks as they continued devouring their food, periodically showering Kihyun with compliments. It was, predictably, a pretty uncomfortable dinner, and they were all eager to leave when it was over. Most of the boys headed back to their tent, but Kihyun, Minhyuk, and Hyunwoo were still hanging around the grill and picnic table. Minhyuk was zoned out looking at his phone, so Kihyun, seeing his opportunity, grabs Hyunwoo by the arm and drags him into the forest, trying to be as subtle as possible. 

“Hyung, can you please tell me what happened at the waterhole now?” Kihyun asked, letting go of Hyunwoo’s arm and giving him a thoughtful look. Hyunwoo looked down, his cheeks becoming a tell-tale shade of red as he blinked, expression a little nervous. He didn’t really see any reason to lie, especially since it was just him and Kihyun now. He took a deep breath and began to tell him the truth.

“When I got to the waterhole, Jooheon was naked,” Hyunwoo said, and then stopped talking. Kihyun stared at him expectantly, eyes widening as he gestured for the older boy to continue talking. When he was met with silence, Kihyun prompted him. 

“Yes? And?” Kihyun said, and Hyunwoo nodded.

“Oh! Yeah,” Hyunwoo continued, nodding. Kihyun gave the boy a slightly exacerbated look, waiting impatiently. “He looked really beautiful Kihyunnie, like I’d never seen him before. I got really distracted looking at his body, and I accidentally scared him,” Hyunwoo said, and Kihyun flustered a little bit, a little startled by how intimate Hyunwoo was wording his story. 

“What else happened?” Kihyun prompted, finding himself getting sucked in to the story, licking his bottom lip as he stared at Hyunwoo. 

“Well, he asked me what I was doing and I told him the truth- that I was staring at his body, but I couldn’t help it, his butt is so big, like two moons colliding,” Hyunwoo said, vaguely gesturing with his hands the motion of two invisible orbs crashing together. Kihyun choked, eyes widening at both how crass Hyunwoo’s statement was, and also his particular choice of words. He was stuck between outright laughing and covering his face in embarrassment. But before he could react, Hyunwoo continued.

“And I think Jooheony had an erection from it,” Hyunwoo decided to drop on Kihyun, and the shorter boy physically took a step back, giving Hyunwoo a wide-eyed look of shock, his mind reeling. 

“Wh-what?!” Kihyun replied, his voice a little louder than he intended as he shook his head in disbelief, wondering just how much more happened at that damn waterhole--

“Hey, did I hear two moons colliding?” Suddenly, another voice joined the once private conversation, and Hyunwoo and Kihyun looked around, spotting Minhyuk approaching them lazily, one eyebrow cocked as he munched on a piece of lettuce. Kihyun blanched, opening his mouth but no words came out, his eyes wide. 

“Yeah,” Hyunwoo replied, voice calm. Kihyun nearly hit him, wondering just how much he was planning on telling Minhyuk about their highly questionable conversation. Minhyuk nodded, and then gestured with his hand, prompting Hyunwoo to continue. 

“I was talking about Jooheony’s booty,” Hyunwoo said, nodding to himself. Minhyuk stared at Hyunwoo blankly, his mouth agape.

“WHAT?!” Minhyuk exclaimed, glancing over at Kihyun, noting the similarly shocked expression. Feeling his cheeks burn, Hyunwoo shrugged, suddenly worrying that he might’ve said too much. Usually he didn’t mind speaking the truth to his dongsaengs, but maybe this time he should’ve been a little more careful with his words. 

“Ok hyung, you’re gonna have to explain yourself,” Kihyun said, crossing his arms and giving Hyunwoo a thoughtful look. Minhyuk nodded eagerly, gesturing for Hyunwoo to speak. Pursing his lips, Hyunwoo looked down, not really knowing where to start. 

“What do you mean exactly?” Hyunwoo asked, glancing over at Kihyun and Minhyuk interchangeably. 

“You saw Jooheon naked, and instead of giving him privacy, you got distracted by his ass and apparently got him so excited that he popPED A BONER, HYUNG, EXPLAIN-” Kihyun replied, his voice getting higher and louder as he processed everything that he was saying, and how somehow Hyunwoo still wasn’t getting what he meant. Eyes widening, Hyunwoo stared at his panicking dongsaeng, glancing over at Minhyuk who was cackling boisterously, clearly amused with the whole situation. 

“I… I don’t know,” Hyunwoo lamely replied, making Kihyun groan in frustration. 

“Are you attracted to him or something? Why else would you say that???” Kihyun asked, staring at Hyunwoo with wide, demanding eyes, his expression clearly exacerbated, but still with a certain genuine emotion that Hyunwoo know he was unjudging and curious. Inhaling deeply, Hyunwoo felt his cheeks heat up, thinking for the first time about how he truly felt about how he saw Jooheon. He did look stunning, and Hyunwoo found himself thinking about Jooheon’s body and cute behavior to a questionable extent. Gazing up at Kihyun, Hyunwoo stared at the shorter boy with a soft gaze, his plump lips parted. 

“I don’t know,” Hyunwoo replied, his voice gentle and honest, and Minhyuk and Kihyun both stared at the boy, suddenly quiet. It was obvious that he meant exactly what he said, and the directness of his statement made them feel almost shy, as if he was truly confiding in them. Swallowing, Kihyun looked down, his cheeks flushing for some reason. There was something really attractive about the way Hyunwoo was staring at him, and talking about romantic things really didn’t help either. Beside him, Minhyuk was having a similar inner confliction, biting his lip as he glanced around, his heart pounding. 

Through the trees and around the corner, back at the campsite, the other four members were huddled up in the tent, sitting in a painfully awkward atmosphere. Jooheon sat on the edge of the futon in the main area, trying to lean back in an attempt to look slightly less uncomfortable than he actually was, staring at his phone even though he didn’t have a signal. A few feet away, Changkyun was lying on his stomach, legs crossed as he played a game on his phone, while Hyungwon and Hoseok silently sat next to each other. Changkyun eventually lost his game, and stared over at Jooheon with thoughtful eyes, deciding it was probably time to break the ice. 

“So, hyung,” Changkyun began, drawing the attention of the three boys in the tent with him. “What exactly happened at the water between you and Hyunwoo-hyung?” he asked, and Jooheon froze, his brain working a million miles an hour trying to think of something to say. Honestly, he hadn’t thought of a decent excuse yet. He was too busy trying to sort out his feelings to even think of anything else. 

“Uh, haha,” Jooheon replied, laughing nervously as he locked his phone, licking his lower lip as his eyes darted around without focus. “It was just a weird… hah, um,” Jooheon tried to continue, but the words just weren’t coming out. Changkyun started giggling, and when Jooheon looked over at him, he was greeted by a knowing grin and a cocked eyebrow. Feeling his cheeks warm, Jooheon quickly glanced away, but could still see Changkyun’s cheeky expression from the corner of his eye, reminding him of their conversation yesterday. 

“So, what happened? Tell us~” Hoseok said, seemingly unaware of the new tension rising in the room. Hyungwon glanced between the two youngest, trying to gauge the situation but not quite understanding. Jooheon pursed his lips, trying to figure out what to do. 

“Not much, really. Hyunwoo was just acting kinda weird and said a few things, and also I was still bathing when he walked up,” Jooheon said, leaving out several very important details that he hoped the others would gloss over.   
“So, why are you acting like a blushing schoolgirl, then, Jooheony?” Hyungwon said, and Jooheon knew his plan had failed. Biting his lip, Jooheon pointedly avoided all eye-contact, not wanting to see the smug expressions on Hyungwon and Changkyun’s faces, nor the confused expression on Hoseok’s. 

Back in the woods, Minhyuk, Kihyun, and Hyunwoo were pretty much finished talking, and they began to walk back to the campsite, the air tense and silent as they entered the cleared area. As they were just about to enter the tent with the other boys, they hear voices talking, and pause. 

“What, do you have a crush on Hyunwoo-hyung or something?” they hear Changkyun say from within the tent, and all three boys freeze. Hyunwoo finds it harder to breathe suddenly, and he glances at the shifting forms from within the tent, his eyes desperately trying to locate Jooheon, searching for answers. They hear shuffling, and a few awkward laughs.

Inside, Jooheon’s face is completely red, sweat beginning to form on his brow. In this moment, he knows he should just laugh it off and be cool, but there’s something inside him that can’t seem to do it. He glances over at Changkyun, noting the oddly serious expression on their maknae’s face, his eyes searching for something he can’t quite grasp. Jooheon inhales shakily before answering.

“I’m not really sure,” Jooheon said, his voice thick with emotion, and it traveled to the ears of all six boys in the vicinity, making Hyunwoo’s heart thump in his chest, his eyes widening in an unexpected feeling of hope. He reached out to unzip the tent door, but Kihyun and Minhyuk both grabbed him, stopping him from potentially making an even bigger mess. This action also makes them both realize just how infatuated Hyunwoo is with Jooheon. His behavior was becoming impulsive, and the look in his eyes was powerful and intimate. It made the two same-aged boys feel excited and oddly enough… even attracted to Hyunwoo. 

Inside the tent, all three boys stared at Jooheon with openly shocked expressions, curious as to what exactly brought on such an honest reply. Hyungwon swallowed nervously, his cheeks dusted a pale shade of pink, glancing down at his lap and nodding noncommittally in a weak attempt to acknowledge Jooheon’s comment. Hoseok stared at Jooheon with wide, curious eyes, his heart thumping in his chest, a fuzzy feeling forming in his tummy. A few moments of strained silence passed before anything else was said, the tension rising steadily. 

“I guess I’m just confused right now,” Jooheon added, fingers curling up against his leg, eyes staring straight down. Changkyun nodded, looking down thoughtfully. He felt weirdly jealous of Hyunwoo… but at the same time, was oddly enamored by the budding relationship, and was very attracted to the way Jooheon demurely talked about his feelings. He felt confused, and didn’t really know how to voice a reply without spilling his guts. He opted for silence. Beside him, Hoseok and Hyungwon were feeling similarly conflicted emotions. 

Outside, Hyunwoo couldn’t take his forced stand-by any longer. He reached for the door again, and this time he was able to zip it open without interruption. At the sound, the four boys inside the tent glanced up, watching the other three members walk in, their body language a little too forced to be as casual as they were trying to appear. 

Staring across the reasonably sized tent, Jooheon made eye-contact with Hyunwoo, his cheeks still flushed, eyes staring nervously up at his hyung. Hyunwoo swallowed dryly before opening his lips, feeling his heart race just looking at the adorably shy look in the younger boy’s eyes. His bangs were getting rather long, Hyunwoo noticed, and the way he was peeking through the blond fringe to gaze at him made Hyunwoo feel… something he couldn’t place. 

The other boys were starting to feel like the tense situation was dragging on a little too long, and they were all looking for excuses to make it end, or run away from it. Kihyun bit his lip, quickly trying to dissolve the awkwardness. 

“Soooo, it’s been a pretty wild evening,” Kihyun started, trying to lighten the mood. He was met with complete silence, but that didn’t stop him. It never did.

“Hyungwon, wanna go fishing?” he suggested, and Hyungwon quickly got up, sighing in relief, patting Kihyun on the back in thanks when he walked over to him. “And somebody should fetch some firewood, too, we’re running low,” Kihyun offered, giving Hoseok a pointed look. 

“I’ll get it, but I need help,” Hoseok said, looking over at Hyunwoo expectantly. Hyunwoo nodded and gestured for the door, giving Jooheon one last lingering glance before the four boys all stepped out, each heading their separate ways, all quite eager to leave the Tent of Awkwardness. 

Those that were left in the tent, namely, Minhyuk, Changkyun, and Jooheon, all silently glanced at anywhere but each other, the tension still present. Minhyuk cleared his throat, smacking his lips as he glanced around. 

“Y’all wanna roast marshmallows?” Minhyuk offered, and Jooheon and Changkyun nodded, both standing up. They all filed out of the tent and sat down at the nearby fire-pit, Minhyuk grabbing logs of fire and tossing them into the waning fire as they sat. There was a lot that happened to Jooheon this evening, but at least he could drown his confusion in gooey marshmallows.


End file.
